


Nóttvikings

by eymelee



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: !!!!, Gen, Original Character(s), Storytelling, Vampire Viking ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymelee/pseuds/eymelee
Summary: One successful raid later, the men gather for a tale.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Nóttvikings

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I wrote this short piece for a Vinland Saga discord prompt, which was about vampire Viking ladies. 
> 
> A couple of hours later, here it is. I was inspired by the members' OC sketches (some of which are linked in the footnotes). Wanted to write more about the ladies themselves but I'm cursed to have Askeladd and/or Bjorn in my writings.

“Nóttvikings? Feel like I’ve heard of that,” Björn muses, whirling the liquid in his horn, eager for a tale that can match the fine wine they’ve just pillaged. Stories and tall tales not only interest the Viking but also keep the spirits high after long marches and unsatisfactory lootings.

He’s surprised that Askeladd seems to be in the mood to entertain his band of misfits. 

“They’re not just a tale. Many men call them _Rosmhvalrvikings_ \- Walrus Vikings - and I’ve actually seen them on the battlefield,” the older man broods. “Was it the Battle of Maldon? Must’ve been it.” 

Björn draws closer to the fire and by choice, to Askeladd. His boss is gifted with an abundant flair in storytelling and so, within a couple of minutes, they are surrounded by a bunch of people, even Thorfinn uncharacteristically standing around. 

“What do these men even do?” Björn inquires, taking a sip.

Askeladd smirks, a fiery glint playing in his eyes. “No man is that deadly in the night, Björn. Not even Thorfinn here would fight them. Nay, for those were not simple men, but women, you see,” the older man drops the punch line to all the Viking’s shock. Shouts sound out - in disbelief or dismay, as more horns are downed and subsequently refilled. The crowd settles as quickly as they erupted and only then Askeladd deems fit to continue.

“We were pushing through Byrhtnoth’s forces after the tide on Panta went down, what water was at our feet red as this wine we’re drinking,” Askeladd says, taking a sip. “Saxons wouldn’t back down and our band was for once, matched in number. The clash was bloody and fierce and lasted the whole goddamn day. I ain’t seen that many arrows fired before. When the tide began ebbing, we got ordered to assault the land bridge which was kinda small and well guarded.”

“Aye, I’ve heard of those three Saxons blocking access to the mainland all by themselves,” Björn shares, trying to recall where and when he heard the tale. 

Askeladd nods, something shifting in his look. “Byrhtnoth went with something the Saxons name _ofermōde_ \- unflinching courage, resolve and determination - and accepted our then-boss’ request to open the bridge and fight fair and square on land. ‘Guess it gave some of ours a way to Valhalla rather than drown, aye? I’ll drink to that, in honor of the late Earl!” the older man exclaims while raising his horn, Björn and the rest naturally following suit.

Talk related to the story fills the campfire and more wine is brought, people left and right cheering with respect to Byrhtnoth’s brave decision. Björn _hears_ something and his gaze snaps back to Askeladd in an instant. His boss is staring daggers into the fire and the Viking can make out a muttered “honoring a damned fool” amidst the noise. Then, Askeladd turns and meets his eyes, lingering. Björn lets him, not knowing what he’s supposed to understand and he’s about to ask when his boss shuts him down with a sweet grin. 

“So how did Byrhtnoth die, boss?” Baldr interrupts, wiping his mouth after a heavy gulp of wine. 

“Now, now, no stories are good if we’re impatient,” Askeladd scolds but takes a deep breath and prepares to continue. 

The band quiets down, inching even closer. Thorfinn is now cross-legged on the ground, his knife cleaning forgotten. 

“It’s when we were allowed to pass the bridge I saw ‘em, the Nóttvikings - a group of six or so. I remember at that time, I thought commander Olaf was sending some of ours to negotiate the battle yet again, but I was deadly wrong. They were, believe it or not, sent to assassinate Byrhtnoth behind the lines of soldiers he’d assembled, the women wearing light or no armor. Hell, one was shorter than Thorfinn yet had boots taller than Thorkell the Tall,” Askeladd says, provoking the laughter of his men. “They were hooded and covered in dark capes, blending in the darkness, perfect wear for a swift execution. Except for one. Unhooded this one, her hair tied tight. I saw her long ears, almost double of ours,” he explains, showing the length with his fingers. “And pointy ears, just as a knife’s blade. I was shocked, my fellow men, and at some point she noticed me looking at her.”

A slight wind picks up in intensity as the sound of crackling fire accompanies the tense pause that Askeladd takes. 

“She looks me in the eyes, singling me out and I ain’t never been petrified like that, not in front of a woman. And then the Nótt smiles at me and the men next to me, flashing us all her teeth and her two fangs. Like those of a Walrus, as the other Norsemen called ‘em afterward, sharp and piercing.” 

Björn has a good imagination and due to Askeladd’s smart storytelling, the image of such a woman pops easily in his mind. Around him, most of their men have their mouths or eyes wide open. 

“What did she do to you?” a question comes from the opposite side of the campfire. Thorfinn is now on his knees, inclined towards Askeladd, ferocious curiosity poured into his words.

For a second, Björn thinks Askeladd will somehow joke in front of the boy, but his boss solemnly nods and brings his story to a finish.

“She didn’t eat me, if that’s what you wanna know. I wasn’t that appetizing probably,” he smirks. “Nay, she went ahead with her task. After the final confrontation with the Earl’s men, which we won, of course, Olaf sent us to search for Byrhtnoth’s corpse to show his farmers so they’d stand down and surrender. Thing is, we found ‘im beheaded. His head, in perfect shape. His body? Couldn’t recognize. It was full of small holes, dried blood covering them all.” Askeladd stops and closes his eyes, as if reliving the whole ordeal. 

Björn finds his words after a few moments. “So that’s what they’re after? Blood of their foes?” 

“Aye, so I’d think. Byrhtnoth’s expensive armor was taken off but it lay next to him,” Askeladd brings his hand to rub at his beard. “Now that I remember, even his gold-hilted sword - which Olaf fetched a good price for - was at his side. They took nothing, but blood. Drank it from horns like we drink this wine,” he concludes, finishing the rest of his drink.

A hush falls over the freshly raided village. Askeladd excuses himself with a “well, that was fun, g’night boys” while the men are left stupefied. Björn follows his boss to the wealthiest house they ransacked earlier, settling in one very comfortable bed, the other Viking across from him. The combination of exhaustion and alcohol lulls him to sleep swiftly.

In the morning, he gets up before everyone. Humorously, Björn notices that most men slept close to each other despite the season not being chilly at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some great sketches that inspired this! There were more posted in the meantime which I hope I can include in the future.
> 
> [ the lady viking ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/673198272126517249/678644201696526360/20200216_174719.jpg)[ with tall boots ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/673198272126517249/678641809081237517/20200216_174001.jpg) by "Isak" @ VS discord
> 
> [ the cool hooded gorgeous lady ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/673198272126517249/678640474273218562/image0.png) by "Concerned mother of 20" @ VS discord
> 
> And big thank you to [ this doof ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExasperantMadman/) for betaing this! <3


End file.
